plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientist
Scientist is a playable zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He is the healer class on the zombies faction, but his secondary functionality is for scouting around, picking off enemies at closer engagements. Description The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester *Paleontologist Primary weapon The Goo Blaster is essentially a semi-auto shotgun with spread capabilities. It has a special ammo known as "Purple Goo #2." It has a reload of approximately two seconds. The Goo Blaster has 5 ammo (6 with upgrade). It deals 24-77 impact/critical damage based on distance. It is best to use this deadly weapon at close to medium range to make the best of the secondary spread, however, try to attack the plant when it is not noticing you. The Goo Blaster has three upgrades for it. Abilities Weapon upgrades Perfect Rapid Reloader A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Higher Capacity Goo Tanks Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. Zomboss Enhanced Goo Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too! Strategies As Scientist Playing as the Scientist takes a bit of practice. You need to know when to retreat, when to heal yourself and your team, and when to attack. A good loadout for offensive scientist use is the Warp ability, the Armored Heal Station, and the Sticky Explody Ball. Try to keep an eye out for any flanks you can in the plants defenses, as being behind your enemy allows you to attack better with the element of surprise, deception, and the ability to move behind an enemy allows you to close distance between you and them quickly, letting you get a better chance of point-blank critical hits. Also try to have two Warps available on you before you try to attack. Use the first warp to get close to your target, and the second warp to flee if you need to. Heal. Repeat. Also be sure to heal any teammates you can. Some good equipment for healing teammates are the Mega Heal Bomb and the Zombie Heal Station. Against Scientist One of the key factors when engaging a Scientist is the range you engage them. Depending on the type of Scientist, either an Astronaut or a Chemist, you want to keep a minimum distance from your opponent. Since the Scientist and his variants achieve maximum damage at close range, you want to keep a good distance when engaging. Be aware when a Scientist uses his warp ability, because that will close the gap between you two, allowing your opponent to achieve better damage. Chompers would be the weakest against them. Team Vanquish In this mode, Scientists are vital to the team's success, as they revive much faster than other zombies. Reviving a zombie subtracts a point from the other team. The Scientist zombie should try reviving every vanquished zombie he sees. The Scientist should try sticking their Sticky Explody balls onto zombies that get close to plants, like the All-Star. If the Scientist is in a combat situation, he should warp closer to the offending plant in order to get more damage. Scientist Zombie is easy prey for Peashooter, as they move very quickly, and are hard to hit. This class is useful against Chomper, as Chompers need to get close to deal damage, the Scientist Zombie deals more damage than Chomper at close range, so they should take advantage of getting Gooped, and shoot down the gluttonous plant when they get close. Gallery Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|An artwork of Scientist Zombie. images (83).jpg|A Scientist description. 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Chomper trying to eat a Scientist. ENERWARY.png|Energy Warp. uhoh.jpg|A Chemist on the right. teleport.jpg|A Scientist that has just went through a teleporter. Sci Pack.png|The Scientist Zombie's Level Pack. ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for the Scientist and Marine Biologist found on EA's site. Videos Scientist Variants Guide|Scientist variants. PvZ Garden Warfare Scientist Breakdown|Gameplay. Trivia *The Scientist bears some resemblances to the Rocket Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The Scientist creates his own technology, that Zomboss patents. *This is one of the three zombies which starts with their Y button ability, the other being the Foot Soldier and the All-Star. *In Garden Ops, it has a special wave called For Science where he and all of his variants appear. *Currently the Scientist has the most abilities out of all characters with a total of nine abilities. *A little known secret is that when you are standing on top of a Heal Station, Chompers burrowing cannot eat you. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies